


Baking With Bruce

by book_chic, senseiPusan, SylvanasTheBansheeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, F/M, Place Your Bets, Stress Baking, Tony being Tony and watching through the cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen/pseuds/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce bakes when he's nervous or worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking With Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my little sister and friend.  
> Written by sylvanasthebansheequeen and bookchic20 on Tumblr.

-Sniff sniff- “What is that amazing smell?” You wonder out loud.  
“Oh that? That’s just Brucie baking.” Natasha answered whilst tossing Clint to the floor.  
“Bruce bakes?” You question.  
“Yeah. He has this habit of baking all sorts of goodies randomly.”  
“Well I’m really hungry now and that smells amazing.” You stand and head towards the double doors of the gym. You sigh as the elevator takes what seems like forever to reach the bottom floor. It dings and you gratefully step inside. You hit the button labeled 23. The button accepts your touch and lights up.  
As soon as the doors shut the familiar lull of Highway to Hell fills your ears. You smile. Thank God Tony has good taste in music. You start to sing along, and do a little dance. Suddenly you freeze. Tony has cameras everywhere.  
“Don’t stop dancing because of the cameras Y/N.”  
“Go fluff yourself Tony.” You say flipping off the camera.  
“I’m not sure what fluffing myself is but maybe you can show me later.”  
“Use your imagination Stark.” You wink as the elevator door opens to the kitchen and you exit.  
You freeze immediately and try to stifle a laugh. Bruce is wearing a frilly pink apron complete with frilly pink lace. He doesn’t notice you and continues mixing his batter. He sets down the bowl and lines the cupcake trays with liners before scooping batter into each cup. You move closer to Bruce and quietly take a seat on the bar stool. You rest your head on your wrists and stare intently at him.  
“So I take it you like the apron I bought for Bruce, Y/N.”  
“Jesus Christ Stark! I’m going to kill you!”  
Bruce spins around upon hearing your name. He blushes a bright red. “Y/N. I didn’t know you where here.” He stutters.  
“Well I’ll leave you two be then.” Tony laughs  
“Like I said before Stark go fluff yourself!” you say  
“Only with your help Y/N!”  
“Whatever. Goodbye asshat!” You reply sarcastically  
An uncomfortable silence fills the kitchen. Bruce looks around nervously before breaking the silence. “W-what brings you up here Y/N?”  
“Well I just smelled something so delicious that I had to find out what it was and here we are.” You laughed nervously scratching the back of your neck.  
Mirroring your actions Bruce chuckles and says “It’s just vanilla cupcakes”  
You smile. “They smell really good. I didn’t know you baked.”  
“W-wwell it’s a nervous habit of mine. Whenever I get stressed or nervous I bake.” Bruce blushed and looked away.  
You smile. “I think it’s a really cute habit.” Bruce blushes and looks away. “Well it looks like you got a bit of your habit stuck in your hair.” You giggled.  
“Ahh!” He frantically patted his hair. “Did I get it?”  
“No. Let me get it.” You crawl on top of the counter and position him between your legs. You reach up and brush the powdered sugar out of his hair. “There you go. Good as new.”  
“Thank you Y/N.” Bruce blushed and you pulled your hands away. You allowed them to fall into your lap. Your hands touched Bruce’s which had seemed to adhere to your thighs.  
You gently squeezed his hands. “Are you okay Bruce?”  
“Yeah. I’m just fine. Why do you ask?”  
“You said when you get nervous or worried you bake. And your hands are kinda squeezing my legs.”  
“Oh!” Bruce started to pull his hands away as he turned red.  
You grab his hands before he can pull them away any further. “No. It’s fine Bruce.” You nervously smile.  
“Are you sure Y/N?”  
You nod. Feeling an unusual surge of confidence you lean forward and gently press your lips against his.  
You pull back after he doesn’t reciprocate your kiss. You look at him standing still with eyes wide open in shock.  
“I’m sor-“ You start to say as his lips land softly against yours.  
He slowly pulls away. “That’s what I was so nervous about. I didn’t think you felt the same way as I did.”  
You start to blush even more. “ Of course I feel the same way.” You say as you lean back in for another kiss.  
-CRASH- Clint falls from the ceiling. “I told you that’s why Bruce was baking.” Natasha says as she flips down from the vents, “You owe me $20 and dinner Barton. Oh and Tony,” she looks up to a camera, “you owe me a $100.”  
-Beep Beep- “ Cupcakes are done.” Bruce says with a smile.


End file.
